


Light up the Sky

by Caddock (laureate)



Series: PacRim AU [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureate/pseuds/Caddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light up the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falling_awake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_awake/gifts).



It is August 10th, 2025.  At this time of year, the slopes are hardly travelled, but Merry has been planning this for some time.  Careful purchases of large amounts of fire-rockets for something like 8 months, shadowing Gandalf on his rounds of using his ‘secret’ hobby as a pyro-technician.  Still, Merry knows that the world will be watching the stars tonight, a few hacking codes from a friend and Estella’s wonderful guidance in all things internet ensured that enough people are looking for it. 

Waikato Hospital is likely scrambling now, having found Pippin missing, but this is something he and Pippin had promised each other they would do, and coma or no Merry will hold to that promise.  It hadn’t been easy to get his cousin from the hospital and onto a helicopter over to Putauaki, but he’d managed.

The first set of cracks are loud against the quiet, the bright red a shower of ruby drops against the dark, moonless sky.  Pippin shifts in the careful cocoon Merry has his cousin-brother-other-half wrapped up in to protect him from the cold and the weather, but Meriadoc is too focused to notice.  Three loud booms the prelude salute.

It is a display that lasts several hours, names painstakingly shot out as flares in morse, every fallen man and woman, every jaeger lost to rest in Oblivion Bay at last.  Every crew-member, every tech, every support that lost their lives in service to guarding the breach.

It isn’t until near the very end the Merry has time to sit back and take a rest, to find Pippin looking up at him, smiling in a way that is far too wan a face for his cousin to own, but awake all the same.  “Together?”  Meriadoc’s smile is perhaps the widest it has ever been, wider even than the smiles they shared the day they stepped out of drift the first time, knowing everything fit just _right_.

“Let’s go, Merry.”  Merry holds Pippin’s hand as they light the last fuse for the longest chain of fireworks, a rapid-fire or bursts and flares cracking and booming against the bright light of the sky.

_From this day to the ending of the world,_  
 _But we in it shall be remembered-_  
 _We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;_

_We salute you, we remember you, we honour you._  
 _We were blessed to fly with you, as you now reach the stars._


End file.
